Domyoji Prince
by IRISofBLUE
Summary: The youngest son of the Domyoji family is coming. Harry is finally heading back to Eitoku after schooling in the wizarding world. He meets the F4 and the weed who will tame his brother. You don't need to know HYD. Also this is SLASH.
1. Prologues

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter or Hana Yori dango.

I know it is weird to put the two prologues together, but I am not sure how this story will be received, and I didn't think people would read a second chapter, so I put them both on the same in the same chapter!

X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X

_Lily's Prologue_

Lilly walked along the street frantically in the upscale area of London. She had wandered here with her little son Harry, who slept in her arms, in an attempt to find someone to keep him safe. Lilly was no ordinary woman, she was a witch, but she was also a mother, so when a threat came upon her son she knew she had to come up with a plan.

Voldemort was after her son because of the prophecy giving vague details about who would defeat him, so her family went into hiding under the fidelus charm with only the family's very closest knowing where they were. Only the secret keeper could break the spell. Because of the spell she could only find specific times to go outside, and going outside unescorted was even more difficult to plan. She had been sneaking out trying to find a family that would be able to help her, so when she was able to get out unescorted she went into populated London where she could execute her plan.

The plan was to find a family who could take care of her child after Voldemort attacked. She knew she wouldn't survive; she had already placed the first half of the spell to protect her Harry through sacrifice. A spell that she found in an old corner of the Potter Library that required strong love, a mothers love, and a sacrifice of that love to protect her son physical/magical harm. Lily's spell just needed the sacrifice and she knew she would give it when Voldemort found the house, and she knew eventually he would.

There were already whispers of a spy in their small marauder group, and all the men suspect each other. Remus because he was a warewolf, Sirius because he was a black, and Peter just needed surveillance. Peter was the weakest, but also the chosen secret keeper because he would not be the obvious choice. We all knew that if Peter were ever captured then Peter would cave. So we told no one about the change in Secret Keeper to keep him safe. His loyalty was not really in question, but his Gryffindor courage.

While thinking all this over Lily was still looking for a family that looked stable enough and nice enough to take care of her son if both her and James died and no one could take him. She didn't have much time to choose and she wanted someone to love her Harry and she knew that if Sirius or Peter would not be able to take Harry then he would go to relatives. Remus was not an option in the eyes of the government sadly, the wizards were against warewolves, and he would not be able to legally take care of Harry.

Severus Snape was not an option, he was an old childhood friend but he had to many issues right now in his life to worry about a child. He also did not have the temperament and could not be an option. He was to quick to anger.

Lily's sister Petunia was not an option; she would not be able to provide the level of care Harry needed to grow. Petunia had always been jealous of her and she could always hold a grudge. Petunia was also stubborn and would dislike Harry on the sheer principle of being related to her. Her sister would always see Lily in Harry, and she would know that Harry was a wizard. Petunia would feel that history was repeating itself and Harry was leaving on adventures that Petunia had wished for as a child.

Then Lily saw them, they were a nice looking Asian couple, they had wedding bands on their hands, and they were dressed in nice clothes and walking out of a fancy restaurant looking content and happy. Lily took out her wand and checked their general auras.

The woman and the man both had similar auras; the inner aura is a dark blue aura that indicated that they were strict and stern. They had the bright minor aura sparks of intelligence and brown strings of toughness. The outer aura is what made Lily smile; they had a red aura on the outside, which meant that they were in love.

The young mother followed the couple down the street what she put a notice-me-not spell on her and the two she was following. She then stunned them from behind and she slipped one potion vial per person into their pockets. Both were the same color, then Lily took out a third vial of potion, of the same color, and took a hair from the man and woman and put it into the vial. She then slipped the altered potion into the woman's purse.

Here was the tricky part; the spell work was very complicated. Lily had to connect her heart/will to their mind with the instructions for Harry's future. The spell would activate in two ways. If James survived or an indicated family friend (Sirus or Peter) survived and were able to take care of Harry the way he needed then the spell would tell the couple to just throw the vials away. The couple wouldn't even realize that the vials were or where they had gotten them. They would continue with their lives.

If no one could take Harry then the spell would tell the couple where Harry would be and to take the potion, then they would give Harry the potion. After the potion was taken the couple would get the information that was locked in their minds (and could only be activated by seeing Harry after the potion) about Harry being a young wizard and his history, the basics about the wizarding world, and what the potion they took.

The potion was an old blood adoption potion Lily had found in the same book as the love/sacrifice spell. You had to brew the potion then have each person in the adoption take the potion, which was all from the same brew. The patriarch and matriarch had to take the potion first, then a hair from the patriarch and matriarch had to be in each of the potions after that were taken by the person/people being adopted. Then the magic connecting the brew drunken by everyone would activate and the main potions (the ones taken first with no DNA) would start the change in all the secondary potions.

Once Lily was done with the couple she walked a little away, then undid the stunner and the notice-me-not spell. She put a minor obilviate and put the idea in their minds that they just got a little lost, and then she walked away holding Harry to her chest.

James would never know and all he would suspect was a really long park day between mommy and son. Lily didn't want to worry him any more; he was already stressed with auror work, order of the phoenix matters, marauder issues, and fatherhood. If everything with Voldemort worked out then James would be a wonderful father and have the memory of a wife who died for her family. She was prepared to die for her family's happiness, and hoped the spell would work before James got hurt.

While she was secure in the family she chose, they were still strangers who might take care of her son. They might see his first steps, his first day at school, and even his first love.

Lily continued to cry on the sidewalk home as she clutched a sleeping Harry to her chest.

While she was ready to die, and would die happy fro her family, she would always regret leaving everyone she loved.

Lily just continued to cry until she got to Godric's Hallow where she refreshed her self and put a smile on her face. She clutched Harry to her chest and looked down at his angelic face. She smiled even wider and walked in to greet James with a kiss. She went to the kitchen and prepared dinner for her family. Lily went back to her daily routine with a smile on her face, and at night she would watch Harry sleep in his crib and memorize his face. James never questioned her or joined her; he understood she needed the nights by Harry's crib, just watching him sleep.

X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*

_Kaede Domyouji's Prologue_

When my husband and I got lost in London we thought nothing of it, just that our driver who we told to meet us around the block was incompetent.

We got back to the hotel, called our kids who were being watched over by a housekeeper. Tsubaki was a beautiful girl of 7 and she was a strong spirited girl who reminded me of me. She didn't put up with injustices, and had a strong sense of right and wrong, we were both very proud of her.

Tsukasa was an adorable bratty 3 year old that knew he would own the world one day. He acted like he was king and would order everyone in the mansion around no matter who they were. He knew that they found him adorable and would listen to anything he said. We were a little worried that this would progress into some bad habits, but it was just a phase.

A few days later we were wrapping up business with Grunnings, a minor company that we now control, and went back to our hotel suite. Later that night during all the Halloween celebrations all over London we both suddenly froze. Information flooded our minds, we both stumbled a little, and then we knew what we had to do. Uncharacteristic of us, we walked swiftly to the lobby of the hotel. Past the trick or treaters running around the sidewalks, we didn't have time to call our driver. We quickly called a cab.

We got as close to Godric's Hallow, a wizarding housing district, as we could with a muggle driving, not bothering to pause when we used the new terminology in our minds, and walked into the wizarding community we now knew was there. We found the wreckage and heard the cries of a baby.

We grabbed the baby, we knew he was named Harry and was one year old, and took him into the little forest off the side of the housing community. I pulled out my potion as my husband pulled out his; we nodded to each other and drank the potion. Then we comforted Harry and helped him drink the concoction. The change in him happened instantly.

The features of the baby became delicate, and his facial structure had Asian characteristics. He looked a mesh of my husband and me; he was no longer a Potter.

He was a Domyouji.

He was Tsuyoshi, the brave and valiant.

Domyouji Tsuyoshi.

We would pass him off as ours no one would question it; I had let my husband take sole figurehead position of the business after we had Tsubaki. After I went back to work as a head of the companies helping my husband, but then after Tsukasa who was fussy I stayed out of major meetings more. I helped with decisions and paperwork, but never major meetings, it was harder for a woman to freeze over and control a meeting and be taken seriously. I could do it, but when we were acquiring more and more wealth my husband was the head the misogynists of the business world wanted to see.

My husband and I smiled at each other and started walking back to the main street where we could get a taxi back to the hotel room and order some baby supplies.

As we were walking out in the street we noticed more adults on the sidewalks, crazy adults in robes all celebrating. We knew they were wizards; they were all celebrating the confirmed death of the dark lord who was after our new son. They were all walking in the street and running everywhere to gossip and celebrate.

I handed Tsuyoshi to my husband and went to call a taxi. As I stepped onto he side of the sidewalk I saw a taxi coming and raised my hand, and that is when a wizard ran into the street screaming in joy. He ran right into the path of the taxi that swerved to hard, instead of slowing and pulling up to the curb, and it was heading at me.

I could see the startled cabbie's face in slow motion as he was heading in my direction, he was too surprised by the crazy man in the street to slow and he jerked the wheel in my direction. He did not have enough reflexes to catch the wheel and swerve out of danger.

Next thing I knew I had fallen with a crying baby in my hands and the world had gone silent in my mind. I couldn't hear the screams, I couldn't hear the crying baby, I couldn't hear the frantic calls of people who shouted "call the police", and I couldn't hear the wizard who was shouting spell after spell to try and heal my husband.

I couldn't comprehend that my husband had pushed me out of the way while simultaneously passing Tsuyoshi to me. The car had hit my husband and his head landed hard on the curb. Blood, so much of it extending like some morbid halo extending from his head. I could see it; I could also see his eyes open in shock.

My husband was gone and I had little Tsuyoshi, who my husband had given me to keep safe.

I would mourn for days, then my heart would freeze and I would do my duty as a wife. I would take care of the legacy my husband built for the Domyoji name. I would raise my children to be the perfect heirs, and I would cherish Tsuyoshi. My husbands last gift.


	2. Tsuyoshi's thoughts about home

I just thought there should be more Hana yori Dango/ Boys over Flowers/ Meteor Garden type crossovers!

Please enjoy, this is kinds more background info, but I felt it needed to be put into the story so anyone who was just curious had background info!

X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*

I sat in the back seat of the Mercedes Benz car with his mother as she stared forward like a cold statue. The only outward sign that showed she even registered that her son was in the car with her was the gentle brushing of her hand over his on the car seat.

"Tsuyoshi" started his mother, and I was startled out of his thoughts and became alert "I have taken you away from your wizarding school in England so you can go to Eitoku with your brother." She turned to look at me and had a slight smile on her face. Her smile was something I cherished; I knew she didn't smile often. Tsukasa called her 'the witch' because of her iron will over his life. That must have been where he got his stubborn personality.

I reason that being the head of the one of biggest corporations in the world had to make you stony faced and cold. She had to run them on her own since father died. Tsubaki his older sister said she used to be softer and more caring, but she changed when they brought me home and father died.

"You are going to Eitoku to find a match, if I deem them worthy then the engagement will be finalized. You are not the heir so you have much more leniency, but Eitoku is the best place for you to get to know potential suitors." I was surprised about finding a fiancé, I knew it would come eventually, but I thought she was bringing me home just to enroll in the family school so I could get used to it again before university.

Eitoku was one of the most prestigious schools in the world, only the most influential/rich, could get in. It went from kindergarten to University. Tsubaki, Tsukasa, and I have all gone, but I then left for Hogwarts (I have attended Hogwarts for 3 years so I missed middleschool at Eitkou). The Domyoji's were the best of the best and I had heard many of Tsukasa's stories about how he ruled the school with his best friends. I had attended when I was in elementary school, and had hung out with the F4 almost exclusively when I could, my bother and his 3 friends were the F4, but since they are two years ahead of me we didn't get to hang out constantly. Then I went off to Hogwarts, my mom said it was the best wizarding school available, I think she also had another reason but I didn't ask, so I went there until recently.

So I was finally going to see the F4, they were my brother's friends, and they were called the Flower 4 because of how good looking they were (like flowers). I liked to hang out with the F4 because everyone else would suck up to me. Their parents would tell the their kids to befriend me, and I learned the hard way that you have to choose your friends carefully. My friends became the F4 when I had time to play. I had double the homework and reading because mom wanted me to be prepared for wizarding society, so I had to study and read books like 'Hogwarts: A History'.

Hanazawa Rui was always the calm one of the group from what I remember. He mostly slept or just watched my crazy brother go off and something dumb, he was also the most caring and would make an effort to include me in the F4 fun, but mostly let my brother do what ever he wanted on his crazy adventures. I hear that they call Rui a prince because of his mysterious aura. Tsukasa tells me that he never smiles after his long time girlfriend Todou Shizuka broke up with him. Rui used to go off on his own at the playground when we were kids, I would follow him and cheer him up and eventually Shizuka joined out ragtag little group. Shizuka became a model and travels a lot; I still get a few emails from her. The Hanazawa's earn their fortune from hospitals and medical supplies mainly.

Nishikado Sojirou is one half of the voice of reason, but he could also be volatile. He liked everything to work out perfectly, which is probably why he is so good at tea ceremonies. Nishikado's business is in tea ceremony and art, if I remember correctly Sojirou's specialty is clay art and pottery. Sojirou makes cups for the ceremonies and also displays and sells his pieces. The museum the Nishikado's own only has the best and most beautiful art. I have been to one tea ceremony with Sojirou when I was younger, I had left for England, but it was a beautiful and calming ceremony. No one does it better than a Nishikado.

Mimasaka Akira was the nicest of the F4, he usually hung out with Sojirou, but when I was with them he always had sweets in his pocket for me. He probably got them from his mom, she is very pretty and still young looking (that is what mom says) that it gives Akira a complex. He is always the protector and now he emails me constantly about his conquests and then sating he will hook me up with someone. Tsukasa tells me that he only goes after older woman (because his mother is so young and childlike) and that Sojirou is now the ultimate lady-killer. Also the Mimasaka's are the very powerful in the underground world, the also own a successful trading company, and Akira will take over the family business one day. He may be the nicest but he is also the fiercest fighter when he has to be.

Tsukasa, their leader (Sojirou would be leader of the F3 if my brother ever left, he is like the second in command) is the craziest and rules Eitkou with an iron fist if I read Rui's emails right. Since the F4 families are the main contributors to the Eitkou funds the school lets the F4 do anything they want (they don't even wear uniforms). Tsukasa punishes those who are mean to him at school, I have only heard a little bit about it, but he marks them with a red tag. Tsukasa is a sweetie though; at least to me so I am biased, he has it in his mind that since he is the big brother he has to be a better older sibling than Tsubaki. He also got a lot of his violence from Tsubaki; she would put him in his place (in a sisterly way) when he went overboard and acted like a brat. He feels he has to spoil me so he can be a better older sibling than her.

So I was happy to see Japan again and see the F4 and looking for a fiancé is not so bad. At least I have a say in it. I smile at my mom and say, "yes mom" and give her a kiss on her cheek. My mom has always been more supportive of me than my brother and sister. When my sister wanted to marry an average salary man 'a commoner' she refused and set her up with an heir. My mother forced her to marry the heir and paid off her 'commoner' boyfriend. Tsukasa is also under scrutiny to find a fiancé, but since he is the heir he has more time to find the BEST possible choice. He will marry someone who will bring the Domyoji Corporation even more power. Tsukasa also is totally straight so he is going to end up marrying one of the girls at Eitkou probably.

I am bi, and my mother knows that I lean more towards males than females. She is okay with this, we have talked about it, and she loves me (not that she doesn't love all of her children equally, but since our father died Tsubaki says she became an icequeen but treats me different from her and Tsukasa) and will accept it if I choose a female of male. At Hogwarts I had a crush on a witch (she was the opposite gender of a wizard, her personality was no where near witchy) named Cho Chang. She loved another guy in the end, so later I had a really big crush on my Qudditch captain Oliver Wood, but he was already dating someone else. I have no luck in love, well maybe that will change in Japan now that I am home.

As we got home mom nodded to me and told me my rooms were just how I left them and then she walked off to do some work. I headed further into the Domyoji Mansion and saw a girl pass me really quickly. I paused to watch her. She was wearing an Eitkou uniform and looked really mad. I heard her mumbling the words "can't" and "buy" then she paused and shivered. The girl never even noticed me. As I heard her open the front door she yelled "YOU CAN'T BUY ME!" and then she stormed out and away.

I just blinked (to process what just happened) then started walking again and guessed it had to do with Tsukasa and his crazy ways. He was the only one here before mom and I arrived, besides the workers. I just smiled at the thought of my bother and went to go find him. As I went to go knock on his door I saw a lot of workers start leaving with beauty supplies/equipment and designer clothes on a rack. I guess Tsukasa tried to give the girl a present and he me made a mess of it. Was she Tsukasa's girlfriend, wow that is shocking! He has never dated much if at all.

Smiling I knocked and entered my brothers room.


	3. Wow Rui lets catch up

I opened the door to my brother's room and saw him with a dopey look on his face. He had this far away look in his eyes and a smile. On his cheeks was a faint blush. He looked love struck. This was unusual considering the probable cause for the dopey look was the very angry girl who stormed out of the mansion. I just smiled; her anger reminded me of Tsubaki and how she felt after dealing with Tsukasa.

I cleared my throat loudly and got my brother's attention. "TSUYOSHI!" yelled Tsukasa when he finally saw me. He acted as energetic as usual some things never change. "I am so glad you are back," he smiled at me as he said this. I got a big hug and a once over. I am glad to be home.

"Glad to be back from magic school?"

"Hogwarts Tsukasa," I told him, and he broke down laughing. He always thought the name was funny, and frankly they could have thought of a better name. The picture of a pig with acne problems always comes to mind. I nod to Tsukasa "yah, England is so different from Japan, and the wizarding community is way behind the times. Although I will be glad to see my friends when they come to visit me here" I tell Tsukasa.

I made more friends in Wizarding School then in natural school. I don't like the term muggle since it sounds degrading and my family should never be looked down upon. So there is natural school and Wizarding School. Those with natural DNA and those with a spark that makes them unique (Wizard DNA), in my mind they are both equal as societies.

In wizarding school those 'purebloods' are so engrossed in wizarding culture that they don't know the magnitude of the Domyoji's power in the natural world, so it is easy to blend in and get to know people. Also other English students (who are the majority at Hogwarts) who are from or are aware of the natural world do not keep up with the high society gossip as regularly don't recognize me or connect my name as quickly to the Domyoji's as fast as the Japanese do.

My brother and Mother are usually the face of Domyoji corp. and my sister is a model, but mostly for Japan, Paris, and American products. She has stayed in America now with her new husband, bus visits Japan as frequently as she can. Tsukasa was also on the cover of Forbes. Me, well I stay in the background, since I was young I have been studying and going to school and have had no time for wild parties or crazy stunts. School, Hogwarts, and Mother have kept me busy. But the world does know there is a third child of the Domyoji family, and people do make the connection. Japanese people recognize me faster than others. Cho made the connection, but she never made a big deal about it, I really liked that about her. She was raised in England, but she keeps up with her family and is also a branch member of a semi prominent company.

"So I hear from Tsubaki that _the witch_ brought you back for a reason"

"You know I don't like it when you call her that in front of me Tsukasa," I scold "but to answer your question, she brought me back to find a fiancé and the best place, she feels, to find one is Eitoku." Tsukasa just looks at me with his mouth open. "She is letting me choose for the most part, then she will approve" I tell my protective older brother. He starts shaking his head.

"NO, it is to soon to be thinking of anyone taking my adorable little brother's hand in maternity!" Tsukasa shouts, and I stare at him is disbelief, then I realize what he was trying to say and I start laughing uncontrollably. My brother always mixes up words, and sometimes the results are so funny. Mostly he just ends up looking dumb because he doesn't realize what he has said wrong.

"I think you mean matrimony," says a quiet voice from the door. I turn around and stare. Rui has grown up in 3 years. He is very handsome. I continue to stare as he smiles at me and comes up to give me a hug. I snap out of my trance and quickly hug him back. Wow, I mean wow he looks good. He looks like a modern day prince. I wonder how the other two will look if Rui is this mature and good looking. He continues to smile at me "welcome back Tsuyoshi" he says.

I just nod, and then smile "hi."

"So I hear something about marriage, are you getting married Tsuyoshi?" Rui asks, unfazed by me, and Tsukasa starts telling Rui about what mother has decided and he just nods sagely at Tsukasa. The he looks a little bit more serious and tired "what did you do the red tag girl? I saw her leave and she was rambling and asked me a funny question."

"Red tag girl?" I ask. That must be the girl who stormed out. Tsukasa's face became dopey again at the mention of the girl.

Rui gives Tsukasa a smirk "Tsukasa red tagged a girl ad she stood up to him. She even kicked him" now she reminds me even more of Tsubaki.

"You are picking on girls Tsukasa, you said you wouldn't take it very far!" I yell but it seems to do no good.

"She is in love with me," announces Tsukasa. Rui and I are used to Tsukasa's weird statements. They are usually crazy and very wrong; looking at Rui's neutral face I can guess Tsukasa has missed the target by a mile. I feel sorry for this girl.

"Anyways…" I start as I move the conversation away from Tsukasa's delusions "are we going to the party tomorrow that I heard about. I want to meet up with all the other F4 while I am there". There is a small party with a small entrance fee, well small by the Domyoji family and Eitoku student's standards.

Tsukasa snapped out of it and nodded "Yah, F4 was going and they all want to say hi to you" and Rui confirmed it with his own nod. I smiled and couldn't wait to see the two woman killers of the F4. It would also be nice to see everyone all dressed up.

All three of us talked for the rest of the day, a little about Rui and Shizuka and their decision to stay close friends, and my hunt for a fiancé. That didn't go far with Tsukasa unwilling to acknowledge mother's order. Tsukasa talked about the red tagged girl who I found out was named Tsukushi, her name means weed, hopefully she can survive Tsukasa's attention. From what Rui told me of the recent F4 red tags it didn't sound promising. All of the red-tagged students had left the school because of the extreme bullying they got from students and teachers who didn't want to go against the Domyoji power. Tsukasa got a talking to from me because of this. He was really abusing his power. I then took all of his red tags from his room and ripped them up. Then we reminisced about the good old days.

Then when it got late Rui left, I was sad to see him go, and Tsukasa and I went to sleep. Tsukasa had school tomorrow; I was going to school the day after. I had tomorrow to relax and get ready for the party.


End file.
